Chaos In Heaven
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU YY BR MM SJ] A supposedly fun chase to scare the angels turned into a big mess. Now the demons are trapped in heaven, with angels hunting for them, and the only refuge they get are from the angels they were chasing in the first place.
1. Chasing Angels

**CHAOS IN HEAVEN  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me as usual. Must I keep on saying this? You guys should know this by now!_

**_To readers/reviewers_**_: I love fics about angel and demons as much as I love medieval fics! So… I'm writing one! Angels and demons are fun to write! Now let's see… about my other fics… I will continue them… sooner or later! Don't kill me please… but you won't be able to either… laughs Okay… on with the fic!

* * *

_

**Chaos in Heaven  
Chapter 1 – Chasing Angels**

Legends. Myths. Stories. That's what they were to each other. Demons and angels were only known to each other by the stories told to them by their Elders. Never would they have suspected that they were real, but even if they did, they would have gotten a bit of a wrong impression. Some of the stories told to them were to scare them into not venturing past what they know.

Angels were told of how demons, when they captured a angel, tortured them for their own entertainment and pleasure. That if you met eye to eye with them they could see all the things you fear and use it against you. How their hands contained claws as sharp as knives and they wouldn't hesitate to rip you limb from limb. That their skin was scaly to the touch, but their wings are dark and silk-like and when spread to its full length it's much longer than an angels.

Angels are innocent creatures and trusting so they never doubted the Elders words. They would always avoid the bridge between Heaven and Hell, staring uncertainly at it as they passed. Although they have never seen each other (except the Elders), most are still unwilling to cross the bridge unless it was really true. Of course, that doesn't mean all aren't willing to cross.

With all this said, here's a story about three very unique angels who has the misfortune of meeting three troublemaking demons. They changed everything the angels thought was true, changing legends to reality and reality to legends and maybe even hate to love…

-------

Taking to the skies, with their soft, feathery wings spread wide, they gracefully flew past the clouds taking in the natural scenery. They played lightly, laughing as they past one another, innocence bright in their eyes. They spun and did tricks in the air, each trying to outdo the other. There were three of them, as they harmlessly streaked across the skies, not noticing where they were going for the thought of their location never crossed their minds.

"Ryou! Wait up!" the other two shouted, as their friend soared past them.

Ryou, a white-haired angel with brilliant brown eyes, turned around to face them, his long hair danced unconscientiously in the wind. He waited for the other two to catch up as he silently observed both of his friends.

Malik was his oldest friend for they known each other since childhood. He was the most playful and some considers him a mix between angel and demon. His personality was wild, but Ryou knew he was a good friend and didn't mind… unless he was dragged in on one of Malik's wild acts. With his platinum blond hair and bright lavender eyes, he was exceptionally beautiful in an untamed sense of speaking.

Yugi was the shortest out of all their friends, but without a doubt, one of the most trusting. Yugi practically radiates off the purity within him. Maybe some were uncertain of all this innocence that emits from just one angel, or maybe they were, just a bit, jealous, but Yugi never had much friends. It's even weirder when his hair is naturally spiked and had three colors in it. Then of course there are his violet-colored eyes that were huge and wide, taking in everything around him.

Ryou chuckled as there is a small debate over which part of Yugi people notice first: his eyes, his hair, or the innocence radiating from him.

Ryou shook his head as he thought, _It's funny what people come up with when they're bored…_

At the same time, when they were flying towards him, Malik and Yugi was observing Ryou and dwelled on the fact about how little they knew about him. He might not radiate innocence like Yugi, but his looks certainly scream it. Pale skin, white hair, and the white clothing he is always caught wearing unquestionably gives off that impression. Ryou is soft-spoken and usually kept to himself. When he does speak, he has brilliant suggestions and many encourage him to participate more. Whenever they try to talk about his family or anything about his personal life, Ryou expertly steers them away from the topic and when they remember they were suppose to be trying to find out more about Ryou it was already too late.

"Took you guys long enough," Ryou teased.

Malik snorted at Ryou's teasing, "You have an unfair advantage. You're the best flyer in the academy. You're the fastest and most skilled at it."

Ryou laughed, "Yes, but you're the best at fighting. You can handle practically all of the weapons with ease while the two weapons that Yugi and I can handle without messing up in the bow and arrow and the sword. I still remember the time, a few months ago, when I had to spar against you. I suppose staying on my feet is absolutely not an option when fighting against you, ne?"

Yugi giggled at that, "Fighting against Malik wasn't that bad."

Ryou pouted, "But that's only because you're great at healing. So you healed all your bruises from Malik making you fall to the ground."

"But don't you remember, Ryou, that after that we both refused to help Malik with his work and you know how Malik is with his work without us!"

Malik grinned at that, "I remember that time all too well. I was kept after class because my work was 'unacceptable.'"

"Doesn't surprise me!" Yugi and Ryou announced in unison and exploded into laughter.

As they chatted about different random things, they didn't see three demons watching them, each grinning maliciously. They glided over to them and each went to their respective look-alike.

With a malevolent grin, they whispered a soft and tantalizing, "Boo."

Shivers ran down their backs as they whirled around to face the three. They were met face to face with three dark and stunning creatures. They stared in shock at them, unable to move or make a sound. They looked so much like them except for some mild differences.

The one standing in front of Yugi was a bit taller and had crimson eyes instead of the beautiful light shade of violet that Yugi has. Ryou's look-alike had much spikier hair and dark amber-colored eyes and a more muscular build unlike Ryou's lithe form. They couldn't help but stare a bit at Malik's look-alike for he had this somewhat slightly insane look in his dark lavender eyes and his hair defied all laws of gravity. They were somewhat hoping that all three of them were hallucinating but it doesn't seem to be so when the three demons that look uncannily like them spread their wings. The feral grin on their look-alikes face made them take flight as well hoping to reach the Gates of Heaven before they caught them.

"Don't fly together!" Ryou shouted. "Fly around to confuse them but head as quickly as you can to the Gates!"

Malik and Yugi nodded as they flew off in different directions, but Ryou noticed that their two look-alikes followed them and that his was catching up… quickly. Ryou pushed himself to fly faster and hope beyond hope that all of them will reach the Gates and into safety.

_Please let all of us be okay…_

_-------_

Malik was getting frustrated and when he got frustrated he got violent and now was not a good time to get violent. Malik let out a small growl as he looked behind him and saw that his mirror image was getting closer and he still couldn't see the Gates! He twisted and turned trying to lose the demon but to no avail. He flew high and dove again, but the demon followed with no trouble at all.

_How far could we have gone, anyways? _Malik thought bitterly.

He was starting to worry about Ryou and Yugi. He started to think of all the bad things that might happen to them if they got caught. They had no weapons on them like he does and couldn't protect themselves so like Ryou he prayed for his friends' well-being.

"Okay, you freak. You want a chase… you got a chase," Malik mumbled before shouting behind him, "Catch me if you can!"

He speed away leaving the demon behind, but not far enough to not be seen. Unfortunately with his larger wingspan, he easily got back in pace with Malik. Malik saw him grin and looked confused as he fell back and dropped behind some clouds, disappearing from sight.

"Damn him, he's toying with me."

-------

Yugi was having as much luck as the rest of his friends in avoiding and getting away from the demon that insists on chasing him. The demon almost had a lazy aura about him while chasing and Yugi frowned. Yugi had a feeling that if the demon wanted to catch up he would be able to in a heartbeat. That little fact didn't raise Yugi's confidence on getting away.

"Why us? Why couldn't they just stay myths and stories? Why did they have to become real?!" Yugi murmured, almost hysterically. "Malik and Ryou have to be safe… they wouldn't get caught…"

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of the brilliantly golden Gates. He pushed himself to fly faster and through the gates where the demon won't be able to catch him. He saw Malik and Ryou, but unfortunately also the demons chasing them. They were all heading towards the Gates and once they're in, they'll be safe… or hopefully… They all sped in but when they're about to slow to a stop they saw that the demons were still happily following them. They flew above the center of Heaven where most of the angels spend their time.

Screams were heard and some shouts of, "Demon! Demon!" reached their ears.

"Close the Gates!"

"Capture them!"

"Save the three angels first!" a girl's voice cried out.

They looked down and saw that it was their friend Anzu with the rest of their friends. Some looked uncertain about what to do, but most looked ready to take flight.

"Help!!" Yugi called out.

With just that cry, Jounouchi and Honda, two of their friends took flight ready to fight. They took on Malik and Ryou's look-alike first, punching and kicking while they dodged with ease and looked almost… bored. With a lucky hit and an anger that fired them up, they knocked both of them out. As they fell unconscious they went after Yugi's look-alike and both attacked at the same time and knocked him out as well.

"Yugi! Ryou! Malik! Are you okay?!" Anzu exclaimed, her blue eyes shimmering with tears and worry.

They all landed wearily and nodded somewhat hesitantly. Anzu hugged them each and started to chide at all of them for going out without weapons and without telling any of them.

"But I did bring my weapons!" Malik whined pointing at the daggers at his waist. "I just wasn't able to use them…"

"I wasn't expected to get attacked by something that I thought was only in the stories the Elders tell us," Ryou said, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"At least we're all okay, right?" Yugi asked their friends and they couldn't but agree.

They haven't even noticed that everything around them was in total chaos. People were running around and looking into the sky, suspecting more demons to attack. A slight chiming sound rang throughout all of Heaven stating that the Gates of Heaven had been successfully closed and that no one is to enter or exit it while it's closed.

"We've caused quite a bit of trouble, haven't we?" Malik asked.

"I believe the Elders will ask for us soon and tell them of what happened," Ryou declared, looking somewhat concerned.

"Then you can just tell them exactly what happened. You won't be in trouble," Jounouchi said.

"Yes… we won't be in trouble… but since we were the ones attacked the demons people would keep a closer look on us. You know we haven't been extremely popular around here and this would give them another reason to look at us differently," Ryou sighed.

Malik growled lightly, "Yea… I'm sure that there will be a rumor going around soon that the demons want to capture us for whatever reason and that we'll cause harm to the entire population…"

"That's not good… But… how did they get here anyways?" Honda asked.

"The bridge," Yugi answered.

A small light appeared above their heads and a tiny angel appeared. She handed them a letter and disappeared without a word. Malik opened the letter and his expression went hard as he read it. He lowered it and kept silent before lifting his head to look at his friends.

"The Elders wishes to see us…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Wai!! I'm done!! I'm really, really, really done!! I wrote this fic because there were so many fics where the angels get trapped in Hell so… this time I made them get trapped in Heaven instead. I'm not sure if this idea has been done before since the ones I read about angels and demons are where they all end up trapped in Hell. I hope you liked it. I had quite a few troubles writing this one so you really can't expect any fast updates from me._

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	2. Taking Refuge

**CHAOS IN HEAVEN  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Sigh. Sakura is in no way capable of creating such a wonderful thing like Yu-Gi-Oh, so stop asking! She gets sad every time she thinks about it. Why am I saying this in a third person's perspective? Don't know… just am. _

_**To readers/reviewers**: This story is unique?! Really?!! Yay!! Just exactly the thing I was aiming for!! –huggles everyone- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Well… maybe not fuzzy because I don't think it would feel very fun to feel fuzzy. It would probably make me feel like a stuffed animal of sorts. Anyways, hope you like the second chapter as well! _

* * *

**Chaos In Heaven  
Chapter 2 – Taking Refuge**

"Do you know just how serious this is?" one of the five Elders asked, glaring down on Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

"Hey!" Malik shouted, getting defensive. "It wasn't our fault! How were we suppose to know that demons would cross the bridge at the same time we were there?!"

"Now, now, Malik," Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather, and one of the Elders, said, trying to cool down Malik's hasty temper. "We're not saying this is any fault of yours, Ryou, or Yugi's. We just want to know if you know how serious this situation is."

"Of course we know," Malik snapped at them.

Malik had been put on the edge within minutes of their meeting with the Elders. Their silent accusations didn't make it any much better. Sugoroku was the only one that didn't accuse them, verbally or silently, of letting the demons in. Yugi and Ryou were slightly looking at Malik as if he was insane. No one speaks to the Elders in such a way. Not even Yugi can do that and his grandfather was one of them. Sugoroku shot a look at the other Elders to tell them to keep quiet and to let him do the talking.

"We just want to know what happened, Malik," Sugoroku tried again to speak to the irritated boy.

"It's like this, Sugoroku-san," Ryou started before Malik could speak and anger the other Elders even more then they were now. "Malik, Yugi, and I was just taking a small flight across the sky. We were fully unaware that there were demons among us until they crept up on us."

Yugi nodded fervently, and seeing that Malik was going to try to speak, cut in to stop him.

"After they crept up on us, we tried our best to fly back through the Gates while trying to lose them in the process. Unfortunately, our wings cannot help us fly as fast as them and even Ryou, the best flyer the academy has ever seen, couldn't lose his pursuer! We didn't mean any harm in leading them through the Gates, Grandfather!"

Sugoroku smiled down at his innocent grandson.

"I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, and what's done is done. All we can do now is try to capture the demons. In all of the chaos, they've escaped and since the Gates are closed, they couldn't have escaped."

"What are you going to do with them once they're captured, Grandfather?" Yugi asked, eyes wide with curiosity and worry.

Ryou and Malik caught sight of the worrisome look in their friend's eyes, and didn't know whether to sigh and shake their heads, or smile at just how truly angelic and pure Yugi is. They knew that Yugi was worried for the demons although they would've probably hurt him if he was captured. He was just like that, and if he was any other way, he just wouldn't be Yugi.

Not catching the fretful look in Yugi's eye, Sugoroku stated, "I'm not quite sure. Something like this haven't happened before, and if it did, it happened so long ago that no one can remember."

"Surely, you would not harm them," Ryou inquired politely.

"It truly depends on their attitude and actions during the time period when they're still roaming free among Heaven. If they don't attack or harm any angels, then we probably won't do much to them. I suppose this will be the end of our meeting for, I believe, there is nothing left to be said."

Malik flopped on his bed as Ryou took a seat on the chair by his desk and Yugi took to standing by the window.

"Just what were you thinking, Malik?" Ryou questioned. "You should know that getting the Elders mad isn't a good idea."

Malik lifted himself up, using his elbows for support to look at Ryou's frowning face. He let himself fall back down again, body lightly bouncing up and down as he did so.

"I know it isn't a good idea, but… they just get me so angry sometimes."

"Almost everything gets you angry, Malik," Yugi teased lightly.

Malik scoffed as he leapt out of bed and headed towards his closet to find something more comfortable to wear. Once the door opened, Malik gasped in shock as something larger then he was, and much heavier, fell out, knocked him over and landed on him.

"Malik!!" Yugi and Ryou cried out in concern.

"W-What's with a-all the noise?" the thing atop of Marik queried, stuttering slightly when he yawned. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Malik stared in shock as he found out that the 'thing' on top of him was actually his demon look-alike that chased him through the skies of Heaven and gotten him and his friends in trouble.

Malik growled low in his throat as he said slowly, "Get off me… NOW!!"

Marik looked confused as he stared at Malik. Confusion slowly turned into recognition, and then a half-crazed smile dominated most of his expression.

"Hey! You're that pretty angel I was chasing after this morning!"

Malik sputtered indignantly and then he remembered that his friends were there and they were not doing a single thing to help. He looked about wildly only to catch the sight of one silver-white haired angel clutching at his sides and holding onto the table for support as he laughed and another tri-colored haired angel rolling on the bed in hysterical laughter.

_I have a demon on top of me and all they could do is laugh?!!!_

"Oi!! A little help here!!!" Malik screamed while glaring at the demon on top of him who was currently purring and nestling into his neck and most likely trying to find the best position to fall asleep again.

Seeing that his friends were too busy laughing their heads off at his predicament, he knew that he must help himself. So he did. With a strong push, he shoved Marik off of him and got into a fighting stance. He quickly dropped the fighting stance when he heard a squeal from behind him. He blinked once, twice, thrice at what he saw. Ryou and Yugi's demon look-alikes had somehow gotten into his bedroom without him knowing and was now, from the looks of it, studying his friends.

The squeal came from Ryou who looked quite flustered. It seemed that when he entered, Ryou was too shocked to move. Thus, leading to his look-alike picking up his hand, looked at it and then gave it small lick. Yugi had experienced the same thing, except he was too shocked to even make a sound.

"Great!" Malik cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I have a demon-infested house!"

He gave a shriek of terror when he felt something wet on his cheek and stood there mortified as he registered the fact that his demon double just _licked_ him on the _cheek_.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU… YOU… DEMON?!!!" Malik screamed, waking Yugi and Ryou up from their shock-like state.

Yugi and Ryou both cried out and pushed their mirror image away, getting into a fighting stance once they were up. The demons didn't seem to notice though as they all had a thoughtful, contemplating look on their face.

"Our Elders were right Yami," Ryou's double started, as he formed an evil grin, "angels _are_ a delicacy."

Yugi's doppelganger, whose name, as we just found out, is Yami, nodded his head as he jerked his head towards Yugi, "That little one tasted like peaches and cream. What did yours taste like, Bakura?"

Back to Ryou's double, whose name is Bakura, "Just like vanilla. Marik?"

Marik grinned as he latched onto Malik, "This pretty angel tastes like cinnamon!"

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik blinked. They were confused and there was absolutely no way around that fact. They tasted like _what?!_ They didn't even know they tasted like anything! It was too much for one day. Getting chased by demons, seeing the Elders, having a demon-infested house (at least for Malik), and now they get licked and is said to be a _delicacy_. They were all somewhat wondering whether or not they should be worried about the demons wanting to eat them or not.

"I have a plan," Ryou started.

Yugi and Malik looked at him, expectantly.

"We leave right this minute and then Malik can switch living between Yugi and myself until this demon problem is cleared."

"And leave _my_ house alone with _them_?!" Malik said this last part while pointing his finger at the three demon who stood on the other side of the room. "Who knows how they'll destroy it?! Isis-neechan will not be happy when she gets back and finds out that the house is no longer standing!"

Malik looked up to glare at the demons and gaped when he saw that they weren't there anymore.

"What _we _suggest you do, little one," began Yami, who suddenly appeared behind Yugi holding a dagger pressed against his throat, "is that you better not tell _anyone_ where we're at."

"You get away from him!" Ryou cried, running towards them to try to push Yami away while not harming Yugi at the same time.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far when Bakura caught his arm in a bruising grip and twisted it slightly causing him to cry out in pain. Stumbling back with Bakura tugging painfully on his arm, Ryou let out a small growl. Malik snarled and tried to save them, and like Ryou got caught in Marik's arms as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to him.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere pretty angel," Marik purred, waving a finger in front of Malik's face.

Yugi, scared almost half to death, decided to do something that will either save him or kill him. Thinking they were going to get killed either way by the demons, Yugi risked it. He lifted his leg and then stomped **hard** on Yami's foot. Yami howled with pain and let go of Yugi who took the dagger out of his hands. Ryou and Malik grinned at each other and copied Yugi's wonderful way of escaping.

Grabbing a heavy object closet to them, they whammed it on top of their respective demon's head and they were out like a light for the second time today.

They all looked at each other and Yugi asked softly, "Now what?"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_I'm done with the second chapter! Oh, how I find this chapter so cute!! Hopefully I'll get most, if not all, of my fanfics updated before my birthday in December! If I don't get them updated before my birthday… then Christmas!! If not Christmas… then New Year's! If not New Year's… then whatever holiday follows that! –grins- I do hope that I'll be able to finish within this year though. I'll also **try**, note the word 'try,' not to start any new works of fiction, or at least not long ones, until the beginning of next year! I'll only try to update from now until New Year's so wish me good luck everyone!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	3. A Game Between the Kings of Games

**CHAOS IN HEAVEN  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Ahh… Yuugiou doesn't belong to me, but I really wish I could own Ryou-kun… _

**_To readers/reviewers_**_: I continued! Aren't you guys proud of me? Well, Sami-san, I wouldn't say I'm a genius, but maybe just really, really, really smart? XD ime back-san, surely you wouldn't do such a horrid thing as flame all my fics, ne? _

_**Started**: Wednesday, January 05, 2005  
_**_Completed_**_: Friday, June 24, 2005 _

* * *

**Chaos In Heaven**  
**Chapter 3 – A Game Between the Kings of Games **

"Well, that's the last of them," Malik groaned as he heaved Yami, bound and gagged, into the closet with the other two demons.

Locking it, and putting a chair under the doorknob just in case, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. After the demons were knocked out, they all felt a bit guilty for doing such a thing, but it was either that or they get eaten (or so they thought). So Malik suggested that they tie them up and put them in the closet for the time being.

"Okay… _now_ what do we do? We can't keep them in there forever!" Yugi exclaimed, glancing fretfully at the closet door.

"Who cares about _them? _What about _us_?" Malik yelled, waving his hands in the air as he did so. "Think of all the trouble we'll get into, and all the rumors that will go around, if word gets out that we're _aiding _demons!"

"But we're _not_ aiding demons!" Ryou protested. "Besides, don't you think that we'll get in more trouble for hurting, not to mention bounding and gagging, three demons?"

"It's self-defense. The only reason the academy teaches us things like fighting and such is because they're scared that something like this would happen."

Silence hung over them like a heavy mist, each deep in thought, each coming up with different ideas, but the only one who voiced them was Yugi. Before he spoke, he took a look at his two friends, whom both had a look of serious contemplation on their faces. Yugi smiled. At least they were in it together and not handling it alone.

"Maybe we should go inform my grandfather, and then he can decide what to do with them?" Yugi questioned with a hopeful expression.

"That's a great idea! Not only will we get them off our backs, but we'll be known as the three valiant angels who captured the three malevolent demons!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Getting up from their current resting spot, and making sure the door was really locked and the chair under it secured, they made their way out of Malik's house. Each relieved that they will soon be able to rid themselves of the demons, and—

**_BOOM! _**

—call it a day. They turned around just in time to see a large black beam shoot through the side of Malik's house, creating a more than giant hole through many of the walls. The beam quickly disappeared once it broke through, and thankfully as well. If it didn't, it would probably break through other angels' houses and that will be very hard to explain. Because everyone was at the emergency meeting concerning the sudden appearance of demons, they weren't worried about anyone else seeing that beam. They weren't there because the Elders, mainly Sugoroku, decided that they had a stressful day and he'll catch them up on what went on at the meeting a later date.

"The demons!" Ryou and Yugi cried with wide-eyed horror.

"My house!" Malik screamed with more shock than anger in his voice. "When Isis-neechan gets back from her mission on Earth, I'm going to be in so much trouble…"

They watched as the demons walked out through the hole in the wall, yawning and stretching, completely unbound and gag free. Malik noticed right away that Marik's left hand was still glowing a slight black.

"What a wonderful rest!" Yami exclaimed, yawning a bit.

"Yea… but my head hurts for some reason…" Bakura frowned, rubbing the bump on the top of his head where Ryou hit him with the blunt object.

"So it does…" murmured Marik, rubbing his head a bit as well.

Blinking out of their stupefied state, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi hurriedly push the demons back into the house. They rushed into Malik's room (which was surprisingly still with all the walls intact), slammed, and then locked the doors with a soft click.

"Okay! I demand to know how you three got out!" Malik shouted while glaring at them that probably _would've _killed… _if_ they were paying any attention to him.

Bakura was sitting on the bed while playing with the silver strands of an exasperated Ryou's hair. Yami was leaning against Malik's table while trying to engage Yugi into a conversation, which he ignored for the most part. Marik was… well… he was stabbing at Malik's dresser with a dagger while making noises he heard from this quite large human contraption that can fly in the air as well.

Malik sunk onto the floor and groaned, "Why don't you three just leave us alone?"

"Do you really expect us to go out there now that we're being hunted down?" Yami questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. "What's more is that the Gate is closed and we can't get out even if we wanted to."

"Besides, it's the first time we've ever seen such pretty angels," Marik purred, looking at his reflection on his dagger.

"It's actually the first time we've seen any angel, pretty or otherwise," Bakura stated, an amused smirk on his face.

"And to ensure that our being here is kept a secret… how about I play a little game against one of you? Anyone of you," Yami smiled, looking at all the angels to see who would accept his challenge.

"How will a game ensure your being here be kept a secret?" Ryou questioned, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Easy. You three are angels and angels, being as good and pure as they are assumed to be, are supposed to keep to their word no matter what, right?"

"Well… I suppose that's how it goes…" Yugi mumbled, biting his lower lip, afraid of where this is going.

"Now, before we start a game, the angel side will have to promise, if we win, that they will not tell anyone our location and actually let us stay until the whole thing blows over."

"And if you lose?" Yugi asked, starting to be intrigued by the prospect of a game.

"_If_ we do lose, you can turn us in!" Yami said, almost cheerfully.

Bakura and Marik didn't even seem to be fazed by this as they both grinned identically. Malik didn't seem to notice this, but Ryou did. Ryou wasn't that concerned at their confidence of winning because they had a secret weapon.

"Then we'll play you with our very own renowned King of Games!" Malik shouted, jumping up and rushing to Yugi.

"How interesting…" Bakura murmured.

"Interesting?"

"Your little Yugi might be the King of Games in Heaven but Yami here, this arrogant, and extremely confidant bastard—Ow!"

"You're supposed to be on my side, Bakura!"

"Right… right… anyways, he's the King of Games from well… where we're from."

"So it'll be the King of Games against… another King of Games?" Ryou asked, humored by the fact that there are two kings of the same title. "Then I suppose that whoever wins will gain the true title of 'King of Games' right?"

"Seems like it," Malik said. "But I have confidence in Yugi! Go Yugi! Get these freaks out of my house and protect your hard-earned title!"

Yugi sweatdropped. He was confidant of his abilities, yes, but he didn't know how good Yami was or what he had up his sleeves. He wouldn't know unless he tried either way.

"I accept your challenge then."

-------

"You are familiar with the mortal game Duel Monsters, right?" Yami asked as he shuffled Yugi's deck.

"More or less…"

The two were sitting opposite each other with a table between them. Ryou and Malik stood behind Yugi, peering at each other and at Yugi. Yami and Yugi sat opposite each other with a miniature dueling area on the table between them.

"Then shall we get started?" Yami asked, handing Yugi's deck back to him and vice versa.

Yugi nodded, biting his lower lip in a fretful manner. They both drew five cards and the game started. During the play of the game, Ryou couldn't help but notice how Yami remained almost frighteningly calm whilst he was losing.

_He _**_must_**_ have something up his sleeves… But what? _

"You better be ready to be turned again, demons!" Malik exclaimed in glee as Yugi killed another one of Yami's monsters and bringing his life points down even lower.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," Yami murmured to himself with a smirk.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion as Yami took hold of a new card in his deck, but instead of picking it up, he closed his eyes, as if concentrating on something.

"What are you doing? Are you forfeiting?" Yugi asked, looking dubious.

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just taking a little rest," Yami explained.

"Well, rest on your own time! You're just delaying your defeat!" Malik shouted.

Bakura and Marik exchanged smirks that went by unnoticed.

"This card will be the end to our game and proving me the victor," Yami announced, picking up the card from his deck without even looking at it.

"And what card would _that_ be?"

"This."

Yami laid down all of his five cards—the four that was in his hand and the one new one that he picked up—and Yugi's small gasp in the silence that followed. The five pieces of Exodia laid there before them.

"WHAT? He must've cheated!" Malik screamed, staring still disbelievingly at the cards.

"You never said I couldn't use my power."

"Power? What power?"

Bakura interjected at this point, "The one that he used in the game is to call forth the card he needs to the top of the deck. His healing powers best us as well. With all the fights he gets into, it has to be."

"And do you two have powers as well?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I am best known for my ability to get free from anything and some others. But those you do not need to know about."

"No wonder they all came out unbound…" Malik whispered to Yugi and Ryou who nodded in agreement.

"I'm known for making pretty black beams that destroys everything and anything in its path."

"Is that all you can do?" Malik asked, not quite impressed seeing as those "pretty black beams" destroyed half of his house.

"Of course not!" Marik exclaimed, but wouldn't elaborate on what he meant to Malik's annoyance.

"Since we won… where would we be staying?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_-cackles- Another chapter finished! Okay… I'm not good at the whole Duel Monsters thing so you can't really expect me to write out the whole game play. I'll probably mess up the attacks or the attack/defense points and have avid Yuugiou fans murder me for such a mistake o.0 Yea… so just let it go at what I have and just move on. _

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
